<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beast Within (Halloween Special) by NotYourKindWeAre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033898">Beast Within (Halloween Special)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotYourKindWeAre/pseuds/NotYourKindWeAre'>NotYourKindWeAre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acceptance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baraka scares kids, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Girls Kissing, Halloween, Heartwarming, Hidden Message, Loss of Control, Outworld (Mortal Kombat), This is different from what I usually do, This is probably going to be a one-off fic, Werewolf!Jade, Werewolves, but screw it it’s Halloween, non-canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotYourKindWeAre/pseuds/NotYourKindWeAre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the time to get into the Halloween spirit and what better way than a Halloween-Themed MK fanfic (no smut) between Kitana &amp; Jade.</p><p>It seems that Jade is about to reveal a dark secret that she has been keeping from her Empress for a long time...</p><p>(NOTE: This takes place in the MK11 timeline if we kontinued the timeline after the final battle, with Kitana as Kahn of Outworld and Jade as her consort. This timeline is different to Revenant Heart.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jade/Kitana (Mortal Kombat)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beast Within (Halloween Special)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since I can remember,<br/>
Everything inside of me<br/>
Just wanted to fit in.<br/>
I was never one for pretenders,<br/>
Everything I tried to be<br/>
Just wouldn’t settle in.</p><p>If I told you what I was,<br/>
Would you turn your back on me?<br/>
And if I seem dangerous,<br/>
Would you be scared?’<br/>
I get the feeling just because,<br/>
Everything I touch isn’t dark enough.<br/>
If this problem lies in me...</p><p>I’m only a man with a candle to guide me,<br/>
I’m taking a stand to escape what’s inside me.<br/>
A monster,<br/>
A monster,<br/>
I’ve turned into a monster!<br/>
A monster,<br/>
A monster,<br/>
And it keeps getting stronger!</p><p>(Imagine Dragons - Monster)</p><p>__________________________________</p><p>Before Kitana claimed the title Kahn of Outworld, the realm that she now rules over never used to share any special traditions with Earthrealm, other than Christmas. This changed following a visit to the other side, where she learnt about the importance of other holidays, such as Easter, Thanksgiving and Halloween. The latter was taking place on this very day, as indicated by the exterior of the palace being decorated in pumpkin-orange and venomous green ornaments. A few skulls, mainly of enemies that were slaughtered in the past, were arranged in lines that led up to the main door. The blackened skies were filled with a chorus of tiny, high-pitched chortles of excitement, like the laughs of miniature demons as they drew closer and closer to the door. After a few knocks were made, one of the doors of the castle flew open and each of the three beings got ready to unleash their form of chaos and evil-</p><p>“Trick or treat!”</p><p>In actuality, the people outside the door were merely a group of small children, dressed up in costumes and trick-or-treating, a popular staple for the holiday of Halloween. The door was answered by Erron Black, the Outworld Gunslinger, although he was not dressed in his typical western attire. Since the appeal of Halloween was to dress up as something akin to a fantasy creature or a famous person, Erron had decked himself out in a red tuxedo and a dark-red ski-mask, complete with a miniature cigarette hanging from the side of his mouth, resembling a handsome rogue, a gentleman, even. He carried a large bucket in his left hand.</p><p>(No prizes for guessing who Erron’s dressed as)</p><p>“Happy Halloween, kiddos.” He greeted, in his Texan accent, before taking a moment to look at the costumed trio in front of him, seeing a devil, a cowboy and a costume that he recognised as The Cowardly Lion from The Wizard of Oz. The cub-dressed boy gave off a small, adorable growl towards the Red Spy, in an attempt to invoke fear. In response, Erron merely scoffed, with a gentle smile, as he reached a hand into the bucket.</p><p>“I like your costumes.” He complimented. “Now, how about I give you kids somethin’ nice, as it’s a special occasion.” And with that, he took a handful of the bucket’s contents and placed it into a sack, held out by the Cowardly Lion cosplayer. What was dropped into it was an assortment of candies, from miniature chocolates, gumdrops, mints and other delectable, sugary treats. He received a kind “Thank you” from the child before he repeated the same action with the other kids, filling their sacks with candy.</p><p>Suddenly, from out of nowhere, the other door flung open and some sort of beastly being jumped into view and let out a vicious roar at the children, causing them to scream in fright before fleeing. The scarer was revealed to be Baraka, the General of the Outword Army. He was of the Tarkatan species, meaning that he was significantly different to other humans, as shown by his face, with his mouth being filled completely with hundreds of sharp fangs, which stuck out of his lipless mouth, like a shark. This gave him a monstrous appearance, which was perfect for invoking fear into other people, as well as amplify his savage, though occasionally warm-hearted, nature. He laughed loudly at his actions before Erron shoved him with one hand.</p><p>“Now why d’you gotta go scare them like that, Jaws?” Erron said, mildly annoyed.</p><p>“I was getting into the ‘Halloween spirit’, Black, as I recall you suggesting earlier.” Came the gravelly voice of the monstrous general.</p><p>“No, I meant...something like scaring the Empress or what-“</p><p>“I heard that, Erron.” A feminine voice startled the Gunslinger as the woman he was referring to walked past him. In her regal presence was the Kahn herself, Kitana. Unlike Erron, she was dressed in her traditional blue and black attire, rather than a costume, which covered the area from her neck down to her legs, where her feet were clad in black heels, with metal points at the tip. The soft, light-pink skin was exposed on her arms, up to her hands, clothed in a pair of dark-blue, fingerless leather gloves. Looking up to her face was a true blessing for anybody, man or woman, because it carried her glorious complexion, with her neat, thin eyebrows, her chesnut-brown eyes and her soft pink lips. Her hair, as dark and as soft as a raven’s feathers, was let down for this non-formal occasion, letting it flow past her shoulders, from the top of her head.</p><p>“Uh, the wrong word must have stumbled out...your Highness.” Erron awkwardly stumbled, trying to get himself out of trouble with the Empress, who had an annoyed glare on her face, before she rolled her eyes at his childlike actions.</p><p>“And Baraka.” She said, turning her attention to the general. “Please try not to scare any more children tonight.”</p><p>“Yes, your Highness.” Baraka said before excusing himself. Erron followed suit.</p><p>Meanwhile, the front door opened and in walked a feminine figure. In terms of bodily structure, she was similar to Kitana, but the colour of her attire was different, that being an emerald green, with gold and black highlights around some places, like the arms. When she stepped into view of the light, she removed her hooded jacket, giving a better view of herself. The colour of her skin was comparable to the richest of bronze and her face, much like Kitana’s was nothing less than ravishing, with olive green eyes, sleek black eyebrows and thick, dark-pink lips, with a priceless smile. Her own jet-black hair was tied up at the back into a long braid, which hung off the back of her head.</p><p>“I have returned from my night patrol, Kitana.” She greeted the Empress, who responded by walking over to her friend, both women bowing respectfully to each other.</p><p>“Welcome back, Jade.” Kitana said. “I assume everything went well tonight, didn’t it?”</p><p>“Everything was fine, my Empress.” Jade smiled back before they went up the stairs of the palace to Kitana’s chambers. The bond between the two kunoichis was incredible, harkening back thousands of years to when they spent their lives in the realm of Edenia, before it was conquered by Shao Kahn. For all this time, Jade had always shown the most undying loyalty towards Kitana, who would always return an ungodly amount of gratitude, appreciating her consort and friend for all she’s done over the years. Even outside of business, they still remain the closest of friends, choosing to spend a lot of their free time with each other, whether to discuss recent events over cups of tea or to take lengthy walks through the forests and plains of Outworld. Another thing between the two is that they were the only people the other could go to for advice, or to promise to keep secrets, where all of them were shared between the two, except for one, hidden by Jade...</p><p>The Empress and the Consort spent the next hour together in Kitana’s Chambers, where they shared a bottle of top-quality Outworld champagne, to celebrate a first successful Halloween in the realm.</p><p>“Did you get many Trick-or-Treaters?” Jade asked.</p><p>“We did get quite a few,” Kitana responded, pouring herself a second glass, “though Baraka did manage to scare some of them off ‘unintentionally’.”</p><p>“It’s Halloween, Kitana. Somebody’s going to get scared at some point. Besides, I don’t think Baraka did it on purpose. No need to worry about him.”</p><p>“Well, I know that the most recent one was intentional.” The Empress said.</p><p>“Be honest, you would’ve done the same if you were in his shoes.” Jade said, with a hint of snark in her tone.</p><p>Kitana smiled back in response. “If I were in Baraka’s shoes, I would call for emergency dental work immediately.” This caused Jade to begin laughing at the comment from the typically strict and proper Kahnum, whilst she held her empty glass in her hand. She then proceeded to pour another glass of champagne.</p><p>“Nevertheless,” she recovered from her brief laughing fit, “here’s to a great Halloween. And a more modern progress for Outworld.”</p><p>The two filled glasses came into contact with a gentle clink before the contents were gulped down. This was seen as an important moment for Kitana because she knew that the Outword that she had spent a good portion of her life in, under Shao Kahn’s rule, was full of danger, gloom and fear, with nothing to look excited for, apart from fights at the coliseum. Even the reigns of Kotal Kahn and Mileena did not manage to bring much positive change, in fact, both reigns possibly made things worse due to the change in leadership. However, ever since Kitana came to the throne, the former Edenian Princess sought to modernise the realm that carried a notoriously negative reputation, by including more traditional aspects, like doing away with execution and death penalties and introducing Earthrealm-like customs, such as businesses, electronics and even entertainment. Thus, including Halloween as part of life in Outworld was another step in the right direction.</p><p>Jade was also pleased with the progress that Outworld was making, herself, but her mood almost shifted on the inside when she looked out of the open balcony and glanced at the skies. What she saw was the full moon beginning to reach it’s apex in the darkness that was the night sky of Outworld. It was slightly concealed by several clouds, preventing a good portion of the moonlight from illuminating the setting, like a beacon. The reason for the inner mood swing was because of an incident that Jade was involved in, four months ago. It was a secret that she had kept to only herself and had actually caused much harm to other people. But she decided that tonight was the night that she was going to confess it to Kitana because she knew that the Empress of Outworld was the only person she felt comfortable sharing her concerns with. With a nervous look in her eyes, she spoke.</p><p>“Kitana...”</p><p>“Yes, Jade?” The Empress questioned, whilst dismissing a maid who took their empty glasses from the room.</p><p>“There is something that I need to share with you.” Jade continued. “It’s been bothering me for a long period of time, and I feel like now would be the perfect time to tell you.”</p><p>Kitana sat down on the side of her comfortable bed, feeling her body slowly sink into the soft mattress. “I’ll be happy to hear from you, my friend.” She replied.</p><p>“Alright.” Jade cleared her throat before she began to make her confession that she had previously been hiding, out of fear. “You know that there are some moments where you inexplicably lose control and let everything out, due to constant stress?”</p><p>Kitana nodded in agreement, because she knew that as an Empress, she was placed under endless pressure, due to her own duties and responsibilities, that she had never previously experienced before.</p><p>“Well, for me, there are times where it seems like all of my emotions are suddenly drained and replaced with nothing but anger and negativity. It always happens so sudden and I’m unable to control it.” As she continued, Jade’s tone had a hint of distress in it.</p><p>“My poor friend!” Kitana exclaimed, reaching over to place her hand over Jade’s shoulder. “I assure you that there’s nothing to worry about here, for I’ve had the same happen to me a lot-“</p><p>“No! I don’t think you understand, Kitana.” Jade stopped her. “Because you don’t know the worst part of it all.”</p><p>“What’s the worst part.”</p><p>“I...I’ve ended up killing innocents!”</p><p>Upon Jade mentioning this, Kitana’s eyebrows raised as her eyes widened in shock. Killing innocents? That can’t be true! She’s known Jade for a long time and she knew that she would never stoop low to kill citizens unprovoked.</p><p>“What!?”</p><p>“I’ve been quite hesitant to confess this to you, because I didn’t know how you would react. You might have thought that these have been happening for no reason, but they haven’t!”</p><p>Kitana stood there, completely perplexed by Jade’s sudden confession.</p><p>“What blasphemy do you speak!?.” She exclaimed in fear, pointing her finger out towards her consort. “All this about losing control and then inexplicably murdering innocent people. I’m not even surprised with you, Jade. All I want to know is ‘why?’!”</p><p>“But I don’t believe you’ll handle the truth well, Kitana, so that’s the reason why I have been keeping this truth hidden for months, ever since that one tragic night.” She said, with some hints of warning in her voice as she looked back once again to the full moon, now extremely close to reaching it’s peak, and barely obscured by a few large clouds passing by.</p><p>“I am demanding to know!”</p><p>“Promise to me that this will be kept ONLY between you and me.”</p><p>Kitana nodded in confirmation.</p><p>Jade was now ready to deliver the truth, following a temporary hesitation, her mind still conflicted, but too loyal to hold back on a promise, she looked into the eyes of the Empress and spoke. “Kitana...” she said in a somber tone. “I’m a werewolf.”</p><p>A long pause was drawn out between the two until Kitana broke the silence with a raised eyebrow, in confusion.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>In response to the puzzled Empress, Jade held out her left forearm towards Kitana, making sure that it was in full view of the everglowing moonlight from outside. Kitana looked down, initially seeing nothing, before a look of shock overcame her, for she saw four tiny spots begin to glow on Jade’s forearm, it’s alignment resembling a large bite mark.</p><p>“I was bitten by one during my night duties, many months ago.” Jade proceeded to explain to the fearful Kahnum. “And ever since, whenever I shifted, I begin to lose control of my conscience, letting the animal overtake my every movement, and feast on the flesh and blood of innocents.”</p><p>With the fear inside her body beginning to rise by the second, Kitana took a few precautionary steps back from Jade.</p><p>“I don’t believe it, Jade!” She exclaimed out of fear. “Lycanthropy is non-existent for all I know!”</p><p>Jade looked outside the window next to her, seeing the highest point of the sky filled with the brightest light of the full moon. She closed her eyes.</p><p>“I’m afraid it’s as true as it can be, Kitana. Watch.” She said before her eyes opened. The Empress let loose a loud gasp of shock in response to what she saw. Jade’s olive-green pupils were completely void of colour, instead showcasing two completely yellow orbs for eyes, that glowed brightly, acting like two exact replicas of the full moon outside, but golden, at it’s highest point possible in the dark skies of Outworld.</p><p>“No...Jade...” came the shaken voice of Kitana, starting to move away fearfully.</p><p>The emerald warrior’s fists clenched tightly as she kept a strong, defiant stance, preparing to try and fight off any demons that could possibly take over her mind and send her into an animalistic fury. Meanwhile, the moonlight continued to shine down brightly, causing something to react from within Jade’s blood, that being the lycanthropic DNA that was injected into her body, from a Lycan’s venom, when she was once bitten. The reaction of the moonlight and the corrupted DNA caused her blood to boil and flow rapidly through her veins, as Jade’s transformation began.</p><p>A few heavy breaths left Jade’s mouth before she lifted her left hand up to her view. To the horror of both her and Kitana, in the background, small individual hairs began to grow out of the back of Jade’s forearm. Eventually, so many of them spawned from her skin that it began to thicken into a coat of fur, forming on her forearm. Jade continued to look on and saw the skin on her arm become shaded in a greyish colour, due to the mass of hair that had just grown on it. Although it was nowhere near as painful as she first recalled it happening, it was still frightening to see her innocent body being ravaged by the wolf’s venom flowing through her and twisting her DNA by the rise of the full moon. Turning her hand around, Jade saw more fur beginning to grow around a few dark shapes around her palm. They were thick and fleshy, acting like extra skin and resembling pads, like those that many mammals have on their paws. She looked up a bit further and saw her nails feeling the effects of the moonlight, sharpening in shape until they resembled claws. Cumulatively, these changes made Jade’s hand resemble a hybrid between a human hand and a wolf’s paw. The same things were happening to her right hand as both Jade and Kitana watched the fur begin to spread up the bodyguard’s arms.</p><p>Distress was the only thing on Kitana’s mind as she watched the scene unfold. It was one thing for Jade to reveal herself as werewolf to her, but another to see her transforming into one, before her very eyes. In fact, the fear was too much for The Empress to handle, forcing her into a fetal position, on her bed.</p><p>“Now do you believe me, Kitana?” Jade asked her, as she began to feel something growing on the skin of her midsection. She put her left paw over her abdomen and felt more of the same silver fur beginning to emerge from her bronze skin, expanding in every direction it could. Her feral-looking eyes stared in distress at the frightened Empress before her.</p><p>“Oh my god...” was the only phrase that could exit Kitana’s mouth, almost speechless at what she was seeing.</p><p>Suddenly, there were many sounds of ripping and tearing that could be heard, but also felt by Jade, in the form of her attire being destroyed, as a result of her back and torso muscles beginning to bulge and expand. It was at this point where there were small, but significantly noticeable feelings of pain around her body. The delicate fibers could not take the pressure and eventually snapped, ripping open the back of her top and showing her bare back, now covered in grey fur, which Jade started to feel growing around the lower part of her body. More of the same tearing noises were taking place on her black and gold tights, with the satin material splitting to reveal the last gasps of her exposed skin, before they too were covered in fur during the ongoing metamorphosis, which the green beauty watched, with no way to control it. An uncomfortable feeling was noticed by Jade at the sides of her own head as she felt something happening to her ears. Her two appendages began to reshape into something akin to a pointed semi-circle before they too began to become shaded with fur and eventually start moving to the top of her head. Her new ears stood out among her hair, like those of a wolf. Meanwhile, Kitana continued to look on in terror.</p><p>Jade noticed the fear of the Empress and attempt to reassure her. “Don’t worry,” she said, her tone filled with worry, “I’m...still here.” Suddenly, a small, sharp pain was being directed to the area above her rear, where she looked back and saw a growing bulge behind her. Eventually, the clothing split and a large wolf tail emerged, attached to Jade’s backside and sporting a furrier appearance than most parts of Jade’s body. The emerald kunoichi was powerless to stop this transformation, as she began to look down at her now shifting feet. After a few seconds of feeling them stretch and morph, they burst from her green boots, now covered in ash-grey fur, with each of her toes tipped with deadly claws, whilst they also appeared larger.</p><p>As the final few parts of Jade’s skin became concealed by the growing silver hairs, Jade herself experienced a horrific jolt of pain coming from her brain. Abruptly, she grabbed onto the sides of her head and let loose a blood-curdling scream of agony, as Kitana’s eyes widened to the point of her sockets not being able to take the pressure.</p><p>“JADE!”</p><p>Meanwhile, Jade was unable to answer due the unbearable amount of pain she was in, as her transformation began it’s final stretch, on the only unchanged part of her body. Through her wide open mouth, Kitana looked on in terror as she saw Jade’s begin to change and sharpen into fangs, with four of her teeth near the centre appearing longer than the other newly-formed canines. As this happened, Jade’s nose began to take on a new form, blackening in colour and reshaping into something more feral, like that of a wolf, making her complexion less and less humanlike by the second. Meanwhile, the rest of her face, once covered with silky copper skin, was beginning to grow thick silver fur, especially around the sides of her face and down the middle to her deformed nose, whilst the colour of the skin itself darkened from mocha to ashes. Meanwhile, inside of Jade’s head was a completely different story, her mind slowly and painfully succumbing to the monster inside, beginning to take over her vessel and cause nothing less than destruction around her. With her conscience slipping away, Jade, reduced to her knees due to the agonising pain, desperately made one last emotional reach with her deformed hand, towards her friend.</p><p>“KITANA-AAAAAAAGHH!”</p><p>And with a final agonising cry, Jade’s humanity finally slipped from her grasp. All the Empress could do was watch in horror as she saw the colour of Jade’s eyes turn from animalistic yellow to crimson red, a signal of the animal taking over. Then, with hands outstretched beside her, Jade, under this savage trance, threw her head upwards before releasing an animalistic howl to the full moon above in the night sky.</p><p>After the beastly call ceased, Kitana saw the creature in front of her, it’s head menacingly hung low. Suddenly, she heard some horrifying growls come from the being, before it’s head raised, it’s fangs bared and it’s eyes glowing a hazardous red colour. Whilst the face she stared into had a slight resemblance to her longtime friend, the mind inside completely contrasted it. For all that was known, Jade’s spirit was gone, and the twisted vessel was taken over by some murderous animal, that lunged towards Kitana, claws out, preparing to pounce. It landed on Kitana, pinning her arms to the bed, with it’s claws dangerously close to penetrating the skin on her wrists. Her throat was grabbed by the wolf’s left paw as it let out a sinister laugh, which resembled a more evil version of Jade’s, a terrifying reminder of her body now used as a puppet for murder. Out of desperation, despite not wanting to attack in the first place, Kitana reached her free hand out and summoned a blade that she used to jab at the wolf’s arm, damaging it and using the distraction to push the beast off of her, before standing up, face to face with the animal that was once her friend.</p><p>“Snap out of it!” She yelled, pointing her blade at the creature. “I know you’re in there, Jade, and I’m going to free you!”</p><p>“Jade is dead!” There came an darkness-enhanced voice of her friend, trapped inside the body of a monster, and corrupted with evil. “I’m all you have, now, Kitana!”</p><p>With a vicious growl, the wolf lunged again, fist outstretched, but it was dodged by the skilled Empress, who was later tripped by the beastly vessel stopping and landing a low kick, tripping her up. As part of taking over Jade’s mind and body, the demon also had access to the many fighting skills that Jade had learnt, which it used to it’s full advantage, controlling her like an avatar. As it prepared to stab with it’s claws, Kitana dodged and landed a combination of kicks to the head of the wolf, causing it to gently stagger. But what she saw was some flashing effects coming from it’s eyes, beginning to flicker from red to white, before returning to it’s crimson colour. Then, Kitana remembered during Jade’s shift, her eyes were glowing amber, signifying that she had control over her own body. Desperate to get her friend back, she landed more and more strikes to the head of the wolf, before going for a final one, until her foot was caught by the beast, throwing the Kahn against a nearby wall, where she hit with a nasty thud before collapsing to the ground.</p><p>All of a sudden, it’s head was clutched by it’s own paws, whilst the eyes opened wide to reveal a clean, golden colour. Kitana managed to slowly recover, her body still sprawled out on the floor, as she heard some feminine whimpers that she instantly recognised. It was Jade, who has been freed from her nightmarish mind corruption. But she still had the appearance of a werewolf, which she looked down at, horrified by the monstrous form that she had been taking on every night for a while, before she looked down at the damaged Kitana, eyes widened, as she gasped in horror, believing the harm to be HER own doing.</p><p>“By the gods...no!” A panicked cry escaped Jade, holding her head in her paws in distress as Kitana slowly begin to stand back up again, seeing her friend regain control of her body, corrupted by the wolf venom.</p><p>“Jade...” she attempted to console her.</p><p>“This is my fault! I...nearly killed you!” The dread within Jade filled up more and more to the point where it was too much for her, causing her to dash out of the balcony door and jump down, out of Kitana’s sight, giving her time to flee from the scene of crime. The Empress tried to follow her, but she was unable to see Jade anywhere, in the dark setting. After a while of looking out for her friend, Kitana gave up and decided to track her down herself, so she repeated Jade’s actions and jumped down from the high balcony. When she looked around, she noticed several footprints that were left on the ground in front of her, heading in the direction of a forest, nearby the castle.</p><p>That’s where she must have fled to, said her thoughts before she began to follow the trail, which would hopefully lead her to Jade.</p><p>Speaking of Jade, she continued to sprint as fast as her hind legs could carry her, until she came across a wide cavern, which she entered and hid herself, away from the supermassive beacon of light in the sky. Upon stopping, the she-wolf collapsed to her knees, despair overcoming her body.</p><p>“Oh god...Kitana...” Jade was visibly shaken by her own actions, although she was unable to control the beast this time, it was her body that was used to harm Kitana. A few gentle sobs exited her mouth, through gritted teeth, as she buried her head in her paws, in emotional agony, detesting the monster that she has physically become. Jade remembered all the times that her rage spiralled out of control in her Lycanthrope form, and all the innocent citizens she murdered under the trance, but none were even slightly comparable to her demons lashing out at Kitana, her Empress, her eternal friend.</p><p>“What have I done!?” She continued to weep, letting her tears fall from her eyes, dripping down to the stone ground beneath her. Fear soon turned into desperate denial as she began repeating to herself “That wasn’t me.” A small stream flowed next to her, so Jade took the opportunity to remove her hands from her head and stare into it, getting a good glimpse of her deformed, animalistic face. Jade was left kneeling in silence, grieving her horrific actions and still holding out hope that this curse will come to an end.</p><p>Eventually, after a while of following the trail of footprints, Kitana came across a small cavern in the forest.</p><p>“Jade!” She called out, seeking her ally. When she had a look inside, where she was able to see the shape of a wolf/human-hybrid creature, kneeling in grief. However, she was immediately noticed and Jade hurriedly dashed out of her sight and deeper into the cavern, it’s darkness hiding her body, albeit her shining, amber eyes.</p><p>“I’m here to help you.” Kitana said.</p><p>“Keep away.” Came a response, echoing from inside the cavern.</p><p>“No, you don’t understand, Jade-“</p><p>“I nearly killed you, Kitana.” Jade’s fearful voice said. “This is not for my own good, but for yours too.”</p><p>“I know that it wasn’t you who attacked me. Now, please, come out. I’m not going to hurt you. I promise.”</p><p>This time, there was no response, as the Lycanthrope inside remained stationary inside the cavern. Kitana’s face fell, as her emotions were overcome with sadness.</p><p>“Please! This is all I ask you to do. I’m not an Empress commanding her ally to be by her side.” Her upset voice became shaky as she struggled to hold back tears as she released one emotional line.</p><p>“I...I just want my friend back!”</p><p>Kitana stood outside the cavern, on the verge of breaking down, with a few tears forming in her blue-jewelled eyes. She knew that rather than dismiss Jade as some savage animal, she would welcome her in open arms as her friend, no matter what she looked like.</p><p>Meanwhile, the sight of her friend in an emotional state was too much for Jade to remain hidden from Kitana, so slowly, but surely, she began to make her way out of the cavern. Blinded slightly by her own tears, the Empress looked on as a pair of twisted feet, resembling the paws of a wolf, came into view, illuminated by the moonlight. As Jade slowly left her self-made confinement, more and more of her corrupted vessel began to be displayed. Her legs, covered in a coat of ash-grey fur were now visible, among her tattered and torn attire, and they appeared more buff and muscular, compared to her human form, especially around the calves. The light source continued to travel up Jade’s body, exposing more of it to Kitana’s view. The Empress gazed upon Jade’s midsection, where she not only saw her fur-ridden abdomen, but also her tail, swaying from behind her, in the gentle breeze. Eventually, the she-wolf finished emerging from the darkness, where Kitana got a good look at her face. Despite being plastered with ash-grey fur, and her nose twisted into a feral shape, the general complexion of Jade’s deformed face remained humanlike, where her black eyebrows stood out, as well as her wolf-like eyes and dark lips, giving off a somewhat haunted look, whilst still retaining a minute hint of her beauty. However, the humanoid structure also gave off a macabre look on Jade, as it somewhat symbolised a beautiful woman losing the last of her humanity to the curse of Lycanthropy, which is exactly what happened to the Emerald assassin.</p><p>Although her glowing orbs for eyes seemed emotionless and evil, Jade was full of emotions at this moment. She was initially unsure of what Kitana would think of her as a werewolf, and now she got her answer, in the form of the woman in front of her tearing up, feeling more than sorrowful for all the agony that Jade had been put through, during her metamorphosis. At this point, the tension broke and the two femme fatales embraced each other, whilst lowering to their knees. This emotional display was enhanced by the glowing moonlight casting a shade of blue over the night setting. Kitana felt  the touch of Jade’s furry arms wrapped around her back, whilst she similarly had a feel of her soft, silky back, which her own arms covered. Both feelings were unusual, yet oddly heartwarming to her, as it provided a sort of warmth, to combat the cold temperatures of the night, and it also reminded her of petting a puppy or a kitten, with the fur covering Jade’s body. With Kitana starting to come to terms with this wolfish form, Jade, herself, was still in rejection.</p><p>With a melancholy look on her face, she looked directly at Kitana, with her shining eyes lined with tears, and said, “I’m a monster, Kitana.”</p><p>Instead of sorrow, the left corner of Kitana’s mouth began to slightly curve upwards as she reached around the back of Jade’s head to gently caress her feral ears, letting the silver fur run through her fingers.</p><p>“I don’t think you are, Jade.” She replied. “What makes some people monsters are based on the horrific choices they make in life.”</p><p>“But what about earlier, when I attacked you?”</p><p>“I know that it wasn’t you.” Kitana reassured, stroking gently through her friend’s hair. “That wasn’t your soul under control of the vessel. But here you are now, standing here as my best friend, not my ally or consort. And it doesn’t matter what you look like on the outside. Because as long as I hear your voice, sense your charm or even feel your heart, I will always accept you as my eternal friend.” And she ended her wholesome monologue with a smile, accepting Jade for who she was on the inside.</p><p>Meanwhile, the eyes of the Emerald Lycanthrope were filled with nothing but emotional joy. Kitana’s words have touched her soul and taught her a priceless lesson, that no matter what she is on the outside, she would always be Kitana’s friend. Upon her first transformation, many months ago, Jade had always feared how Kitana would perceive her, as a werewolf, scared of the thought of possibly being rejected as some sort of beast. But now, with the Kahnum’s reassurance, it felt like their connection had strengthened even more that night. And with that, another embrace was shared between the she-wolf and the Empress, contrasting the emotional despair from earlier with overwhelming joy.</p><p>“Thank you so much for accepting me.”</p><p>Kitana returned her gratitude with a smile before the two women gazed upon each other, still on their knees, with the full moon in the background.</p><p>“Come to think of it,” Kitana broke the wholesome silence, “I think you still look beautiful as a werewolf.”</p><p>“You really think so?”</p><p>“Absolutely! Rather than completely feral, you look like something that rests in the centre of the line between human and animal.” She used the back of her hand to softly brush against Jade’s cheek, allowing the short furs to flow through her fingers. “And the best part is that you’ve retained your gorgeous features.”</p><p>Jade’s smile was visible, showing her fangs behind her lips. “I guess that my beauty was too much for this curse to handle.” She laughed.</p><p>Kitana laughed with her. “And you still retain your charm, too! Which is one of things I love the most about you, Jade. You never fail to please any of your friends.”</p><p>“I’m flattered, Kitana.” Jade smiled back. “And what I love the most about you is how you’re always a welcome person, accepting people for who they are on the inside. I always knew you had a sharp vision, since you’re able to see what lies within.”</p><p>After returning her compliment with another smile, both vixens’ eyes met. Blue staring into gold, with another type of tension being stirred up in the atmosphere. Kitana placed her hands around Jade’s right paw.</p><p>“Remember, as long as you carry your charm around you wherever you go, I will always know that it is you, wolf or human.” The loving stare continued between the two until Kitana said “I love you Jade.”</p><p>“I love you too, Kitana.” Jade returned.</p><p>The bright, white beacon made for an incredible setting as both womens’ bodies inched closer to each other before they were connected in a romantic embrace, with Jade’s arms coiled around Kitana’s neck and Kitana’s own arms wrapped around Jade’s animalistic body. The scene continued until they both agreed to return to the castle, ending what had been an incredibly emotional night for both of them.</p><p>_________________</p><p>Eventually, Jade was able to get her Lycanthropy cured, rendering her able to spend both day and night as a human once again. On the one hand, she was grateful to be fully human again, with pure Edenian blood flowing through her veins. On the other hand, her experience as a werewolf was also quite helpful for her, since it helped teach her an unforgettable lesson about inner beauty, as well as helping to bring her closer to the Empress, her friend, Kitana.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, that was quite a...different story, mainly because it’s Halloween and I just wanted to shake things up a lil’ bit. I’m still keeping with my theme of F/F relationships in the MK Universe so it does have some sort of familiarity.</p><p>Anyways, this isn’t only here because it’s a Halloween fic about werewolves, but also because of a hidden message that I want to spread. You could say that the synopsis of this relates to someone who had something terrible happen to them, such as a physical disfigurement or an amputation, and fear that society might look down on them and not accept them because of the way that person looks. This message goes out to everybody who suffers from a physical disability or disfigurement, and that is no matter what you look like on the outside, it’s always the inside that counts, and you should never feel bad about yourself, just because of the way you look. In general, I just want more and more people to judge others by their personality and character, rather than appearance, because we need this type of positivity more than ever, especially during these difficult times we live in.</p><p>As always, if you have anything to suggest about this fic that I can improve, feel free to comment down below. I’m going to try and explore more obscure F/F pairings in the MK Universe (some will be smutty, some won’t be) like maybe Jade/Skarlet and Li Mei/Sonya in the future so keep your eyes peeled. Until then...</p><p>🎃👻😈HAPPY HALLOWEEN😈👻🎃</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>